1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. Specifically, a display apparatus for retaining and displaying an item in a retail environment.
2. Background
Retail stores and other establishments often possess items that are desired to be displayed to those who would view the items, for example, shoppers. These items may be displayed for a variety of reasons, such as, for example, being offered for sale, presented for their aesthetic characteristics, presented as memorabilia or collectables, other reasons, or a combination of such reasons. In displaying an item, it is often important to the displayer that viewers can achieve a full appreciation of the displayed item, unencumbered by extraneous devices, mechanisms, and the like used to effect display of the item. To this end, conventional display techniques, such as, for example, clamshell-type packaging and hang tabs attached to items via adhesive or the like can obstruct the view of the item being displayed by including, for example, contours, seams, and residue that obfuscate optimal display of the item.
Conventional display techniques can also include a significant potential for sub-optimal display due to improper alignment and improper orientation of devices, mechanisms, and the like used to effect display of the item, with respect to the item. For example, a hang tab attached to an item via adhesive must be properly aligned with the item in order to display the item as desired when the item is hung via the hang tab. If the hang tab is improperly aligned the item may hang at an undesirable angle, or may face an undesirable direction. Moreover, if the item is improperly oriented with respect to the hang tab when the hang tab is applied to the item via adhesive, the item may be displayed at an undesirable orientation. Additionally, adhesive may be unreliable in that it may exhibit inconsistent adhesion characteristics depending on its environment. For instance, adhesive in a warmer environment may be pliable and may allow for undesirable movement between an item and hang tab, such that even precise initial positioning of the hang tab on the item cannot be relied upon when adhering the hand tab to the item. Thus even if the item and hang tab are properly aligned, they may not remain that way throughout a period of display.
These concerns are increased when multiple similar items are displayed together, as variances in alignment and orientation among the items will be more apparent to a viewer having multiple items to compare.
If an item is displayed for sale, it may be important to the seller that the devices, mechanisms, and the like used to effect display of the item do not impede a purchaser's use and enjoyment of the item. Conventional display techniques can be frustrating and dangerous to a purchaser. For example, clamshell packaging is well-known to frustrate and endanger purchasers, by often requiring substantial effort and dangerous tools in order to be opened by the purchaser.
Conventional display techniques can also generate substantial waste. Bulky clamshell packaging is typically disposed of after a single use, as are adhesive display tabs. Such single use can be inefficient, and such waste can have a negative environmental impact by accumulating in landfills and elsewhere in the environment.